During petroleum drilling, as the drill rod of a drilling device strikes into the earth gradually, a petroleum instrument (for example, inclinometer) set in the chamber of the drill rod will transmit the detected data to the ground successively, thereby the subsequent processing on the detected data may be realized by a ground device. The above detected data include the depth data of the petroleum instrument from the ground. As the drilling depth increases gradually, the position of the petroleum instrument will be deeper and deeper. It is known that the environment inside a drilling well is severe and it is harmful to the petroleum instrument. Therefore, it often occurs that the petroleum instrument is damaged; correspondingly, it also often occurs that the petroleum instrument is examined and repaired or replaced.
Generally, the petroleum instrument is placed on a base in the chamber of the drill rod. At present, once the petroleum instrument is damaged, it will be required that the drill rods should be pulled out of the drilling well, that is, the drill rods should be salvaged one by one, until the drill rod in which the petroleum instrument exists is salvaged, and then the petroleum instrument is replaced or examined and repaired. After the petroleum instrument is replaced or examined and repaired, it needs to be reinstalled into the corresponding probe, and then each drill rod should be reconnected to successively lower the drill rod into the drilling well. During the above process, the drill rods need to be disassembled and mounted one by one, thus there exist problems of large labor intensity, low efficiency and high cost, etc. Therefore, the present inventor provides a petroleum instrument salvaging system and a petroleum instrument hoisting system in the corresponding patent application. Wherein, by employing the petroleum instrument salvaging system and the petroleum instrument hoisting system, the salvaging and hoisting of a petroleum instrument can be realized respectively, without pulling the drill rods out of the drilling well, thereby the problems of large labor intensity, low efficiency and high cost, etc., in the current mode of pulling the drill rods out of the drilling well may be solved. However, problems still exist during the salvaging or hoisting of a petroleum instrument. The petroleum instrument salvaging system and the petroleum instrument hoisting system both have a rope winding device, for example, a winding machine, for driving the rope to move so as to realize the lifting and salvaging or releasing and hoisting of the petroleum instrument. Generally, the petroleum instrument is located deep under the ground, for example, 3000 m under the ground. When a salvaging head or a hoisting head is driven by a rope of the current rope winding device, accidents tend to occur. Specifically, when the rope drives the salvaging head to lower into the drilling well for salvaging, the rope is released rapidly, the salvaging head moves toward the direction of the petroleum instrument at a large inertia, and it tends to impact and damage the petroleum instrument; when the rope drives the hoisting head, together with the repaired or replaced petroleum instrument, to lower along the drilling well, the rope is released rapidly, and the petroleum instrument moves toward the direction of the mounting base at a large inertia, and the petroleum instrument tends to impact the mounting base and thus be damaged.